Prank Time
by MysteriousUnknown45
Summary: What Happens when Marceline paints a very enraged Bonnibel green and the guys team up to prank the Ice King.Will Gunther have revenge? or will a prank war be started? One thing's for sure, they have awaken an ancient force lain dormant for centuries.
1. Chapter 1

**AT does not belong to me, except for the OCs.  
_NO PAIRINGS IN THIS_ STORY  
Have Fun reading  
Note: I'll update immediately when I know that at least one have reviewed or read this and will continue to read the upcoming chapters, Ciao.**

It was just a sunny afternoon and Finn and Jake were chilling in a field of daises after spending a whole morning with the Mauraders. Wait, wait, Finn was relaxing while Jake tries for the trillionth time to attempt the impossible, that is to try and focus on _NOT_ catching the butterflies in front of him."Nothing could ruin this day," Finn thought, " I wonder what PB is doing, I wonder if she like-like me, I haven't seen her all day-"

"Hey, man" Jake said, interrupting Finn's train of thought, "Why are your eyes glazed over? Thinking about Bubblegum?"

" Did NOT!" Finn retorted with a blush redder than a ripe tomato.

"Whatever man" Jake said " I know your thinking 'bout her, you were giggling and blushing while you were day dreaming, and only one event would make you act like that, that dare Marceline gave to you and Peeble about that 7 minutes of Heaven, y'no, the one ya gave to me me and Lady Rainicorn?"

By then, Finn's face was redder than after he came out of the Swamp of Embarrassment "You know, the only thing that could ruin this day is Ice King kidnapping princesses again"

"Don't you try to change the sub-"

"Look! a herd of Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephants carrying bacon!"

"Where! Where!"

Strangely, today the Ice King had decided not to capture princesses and was instead trying to learn how to ice sculpt from an alleged pre-war book labelled "Ice Sculpting For Hopeless Idiots With No Life By Trollpedia" and he was on a chapter called " How to Sculpt Nessie With the Force". Funny name, he had thought and the mysterious way which it arrived on his dresser. However, his block of ice is still the identical block of ice 3 hours ago when he started to "ice sculpt". Did i mention that Gunther is recording the immensely embarrassing scene and planning to sell the video to his "connections".

There were veins popping all over his forehead as he concentrated wildly on the ice block, waving his arm back and forth and chanting "Ogaloo ogali i'm an idiot faramishu magickashuvy forvinh" over and over, as it stated in the instruction of course. However, he did not notice the words typed in a tiny print at the bottom of the page which stated "You Have Been Pranked".

Suddenly, a penguin interrupted IK and handed him several letters.

"A bill?" He muttered as he read the first one "From the Blastronaut? Why are you sending me a bill, you fled before taking down Scorcher!"He read the second one and muttered again "Y'no, I never wanted to attend the club meeting anyway." And as he read the final one, he gasped and fainted.

Meanwhile, in the Candy Castle, Peppermint Butler was cowering from a horrendous sound like it was the Lich. it sounds like a starved lion, but in fact it was PB. Princess Bubblegum was practically screaming at Marceline for painting her face green with permanent marker."Don't worry Bon Bon" Marceline chuckled "It will wash off, eventually, that is."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVENTUALLY!" shrieked PB "WHAT WOULD MY SUBJECTS THINK OF THIS!"

"They'd probably think their queen had gone mad and decided to dip her face in a vat of green paint." Marceline smirked.

"ARRRRRGGHHHHH! YOU INSUFFERABLE MISERABLE BAT,I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR EYES OFF AND FEED THEM TO WHY WOLVES AND-"

"Take a chill pill PB, what if I told you that you could remove the paint with a magic elixir-"

"WHAT MAGICAL ELIXIR!"

"Jeez, Okay, Okay, you can obtain that elixir by Choose Goose, of course the price won't be cheap." Marceline looked at her mischievously, "In, fact, I asked him and he told me that the price is a magical crown...""And I know that you know someone who actually have a magical crown..."

"Magic Crown?" PB asked, managing to calm herself down a little, then narrowed her eyes"What type of Magic Crown?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know, a magic crown from an old nerd/ice wizard/ice ninja/idiot in the Ice Kingdom and the crown has to be given with his consent."

"ARRRGHHH! You mean ICE KING!"PB moaned

" Definitely,Princess Obvious" Marceline said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't call me-"PB started to say but then, "Wait, did you just call me Bon Bon?"

"It took you that long to notice?" Marceline said "Wow, I never knew you had such an awful long reaction time, and anyway, why are you so mad? Don't tell me this aggravates you more than the time I locked you in the royal closet with Finn, or when I secretly gave your telephone number to the Ice King and 6 diffrent hobos or the time I "tested" one of your own inventions on you or the time when I-"

"ENOUGH" thundered PB "Because of you, almost every time my phone rings, its a hobo or worse, the Ice King. Also, I can't believe you dared me to do that! 7 minutes of Heaven, yeah right, all it was is 7 minutes of embarrassments trapped tightly in a closet with Finn and blushing, the ENTIRE time!"

"You are entirely oblivious to his feelings?" Marceline said, laughing hysterically " Wow, you really are thick-headed when it comes to boys. Wow, I needed a good laugh. Anyway, Ciao." And with that, she turned into a bat and took off.

"Wait!" PB said entirely confused" What do you mean about Finn's feelings of me?" But Marceline took no heed and went on flying to her Cave House.


	2. Chapter 2

AT does not belong to me, except for the OCs.

"Princess? Is that you?" said Starchy "Why is your face green? Are you going to a masquerade party?"

"NO!" snapped PB. "I need to find Lady Rainicorn. Where is she?"

"She's gone out, anyway, have fun with... Well, whatever the reason you've painted your face."

"I'm not going anywhere! Marceline the Vampire queen did this!"

"Vampire Queen? Uh, well Princess, I think I hear somebody calling me, uh, bye!" Starchy said fearfully and quickly ran to the Gumball Guardians"

"Oh well", and then she shouted "MORROW!"

At the field, Finn and Jake were trying to calm down the Ice King (Who, after 10 bucketfuls of ice-cold water and a CPR from Gunther, had finally awaken and flew towards Finn and Jake where he last saw them, crying worse than a whiny baby who was needled.)

"WAHAHAHAHAWAWAWA!" cried the Ice King. "He's coming, He's coming, WAWAWHAHAHHHAHAH"

"Who is it" asked Finn

"Him...He's coming!" cried the Ice King

"What!" screamed Jake who was reading the letters the Ice King clutched there " NOOOOOO, NOT HIM!"

" Who, who" said a very confused Finn " Is it Scorcher?" He asked fearfully "No, can it be?"

"Nooooo" wailed IK " It's.. It's... Gunther!" And then, Jake fainted.

"What?" said Finn, very very confused " Isn't Gunther your penguin?"

"NO! I don't mean Gunther, I meant Gunther!"

"Whaaaat?" wailed Finn, even more confused "Jake! Help me! I can't understand him!"

"He meant one of his penguins who gone mad after I stole his anchovies." Explained Jake fearfully (Who had just woken up)"He now is crazy and wields a bread stick, roaming the land, looking for MEEEE!"

"But isn't he just a penguin?"

"NOOO!" said IK and Jake in unsion.

" ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Finn "I DON'T UNDERSTAND BOTH OF YOU!" And he ran away screaming.

"Ice King?" said a new person cloaked in a pink gow "Will you give me your crown?:

"Huh, Who are you" said Ice King, momentarily forgetting the terrifying bread stick wielding penguin

"I am.._*Dramatic Music*..._Lumpy Space Princess!" announced LSP.

Silence ensured...

More silence...

Even mo-

"LSP? Is that you?" Whispered Jake

" Yes, yes, I already told you" snapped LSP "How the freaking lumps are you so du-"

"Ice King! Give me your crown! Or face the wrath of Princess Bubblegum!" Announced a new voice.

*Dramatic Silence,again*

*More Dramatic Sile-*

"PB, is that you? Asked Jake, "Why didn't you tell me it was Halloween! I was gonna dress up as a turnip. Anyway, great alien costume, except you forgot to dye the rest of you and an alien wears a space suit, no-"

"THIS IS NOT HALLOWEEN AND I AM NOT AN ALIEN!" roared PB "MARCELINE PAINTED MY FACE. NOW ICE KING! GIMME YOUR CROWN, OR I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU FROM LIMB TO LIM-'

"Isn't that a bit cliche?" Asked Jake "You sound like you're in a movie."

"NO! GIMME THAT CROWN, **_NOW!_**"

" Not in lumping year PB, I came here first and I'm not leaving until i get that CROWN!"

"Me First."

"No, me!"

"ME!"

"Ice King, DECIDE!"

"Well," Said the Ice King, suddenly wishing he could disappear, "PB is so much scarier than Gunther like this, but, LSP will MURDER me if I decide in PB's favor, so then, I choose..."

In the pond near the fields, an ancient demon was awakened by the continuous havoc wrought near his prison"Soon,"he muttered "Soon, you will experience utter humilation! MUHAAHAAHAHHA!"

Back at her cave house, Marceline was chilling and contemplating her latest prank on Bonnibel

"Hmm, Maybe I should have styled her hair into a Mohawk, give her a space suit and burn her other dresses."thought Marceline "I wonder what Bonny is doing. Maybe training to be a vampire hunter?" She chuckled at her own joke but then suddenly, she thought she heard something like a bloodcurdling battle cry, so she went out to investigate. She then saw some thing so funny that she actually collapsed from laughter. She saw Finn, in his underwear, being chased by several fire golems and the while with his hat on fire!

**CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
